Hitman Network
|operation = Worldwide |leader = None specific |victims = ≈ 380+ killed ≈ 1,800+ attempted 1 abducted |members = 5 |appearance = "The Job" |last = "Entropy" }} The Hitman Network (exact name unknown) is a network of hitmen that appeared in Season Eleven of Criminal Minds. Background Absolutely nothing is currently known about the network, other than it has five members, appears to have a strong online presence, and has a large number of clients. It has been said to have cropped up in 2013, following the downfall of the darknet Silk Road organization at the hands of the FBI. At some point after its founding, the group abducted a computer-savvy teenager named Barry Winslow and had him set up their network. Season Eleven The Job The network made its first appearance with a member named Giuseppe Montolo, who went on a string of independent killings across the U.S. in search of the client who ordered his unsuccessful hit. During its investigation, the BAU realize that Montolo is part of a larger network of hitmen working together. After Montolo is taken into custody, Morgan visits him at the hospital and warns him that they will find the rest of his team. Montolo gives Morgan the information of his next targets, dubbed "The Dirty Dozen". Afterwards, he pulls out his stitches to tell the agent that he will never stop them. Target Rich At the beginning of the episode, Morgan visits Montolo in ADX Florence to interrogate him. Montolo begins to talk, but as he does, he coughs heavily. He tells Morgan that there are four other hitmen in the network and "The Dirty Dozen" is not a person, but an object. When Morgan wants to learn more, Montolo coughs again, this time coughing out blood. Morgan calls for a medic, but when he does, Montolo dies. It is revealed that Montolo was poisoned by a prison guard, who was later found dead from a gunshot wound. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that "The Dirty Dozen" is Garcia, as she investigated them in the deep web during Montolo's case and was subsequently perceived as a threat by the network. As a result, Garcia is relocated to an old office in the BAU headquarters in Quantico. Internal Affairs When the Libertad Cartel begins targeting undercover DEA agents trying to undermine its organization, NSA Director Brian Cochran, the cartel's leader, orders the hit of Assistant DEA Director Bernard Graff, which is carried out by a member of the network called the Sniper. Afterwards, Cochran is arrested and Hotch retrieves the flash-drive containing the access codes to the Libertad Cartel servers. Entropy In addition to the access codes, the flash-drive gives the BAU the information on members of the hitmen. They conduct a raid at a safe-house owned by the network, during which the Sniper and another member called the Chemist are killed. Barry Winslow, a teenager who was abducted by the network to serve as their technical analyst, is rescued. They find another member of network, Cat Adams. Reid goes undercover to meet her, but the BAU walk right into a trap she set up with the other remaining member of the team, the Bomber. Cat holds Reid hostage while the Bomber plants bombs capable of blowing up the whole city block and killing thousands. However, Morgan and Lewis are able to subdue the Bomber and disarm the bombs. Afterwards, they are able to prevent Cat from killing Reid by saying her father (who she had been tracking down in an effort to kill him) is outside. They escort her into an armoured van and handcuff her as she realizes she had been tricked. Members *Giuseppe Montolo . Portrayed by Robert Neary. *Cat Adams, a.k.a. "Miss .45", a.k.a "Black Widow Killer" . Portrayed by Aubrey Plaza. *"The Bomber", a.k.a "The Bomber" . Portrayed by an uncredited actress. *"Zac Rubenis", a.k.a "The Sniper" . Portrayed by Mark Semos. *"Barry Plyman", a.k.a "The Chemist" . Portrayed by Victor J. Ho. Giuseppe Montolo.jpg|Giuseppe Montolo|link=Giuseppe Montolo Cat Adams.jpg|Cat Adams Miss .45|link=Cat Adams The Bomber.jpg|"The Bomber"|link=The Bomber The Sniper.jpg|"The Sniper"|link=The Sniper The Chemist.jpg|"The Chemist"|link=The Chemist Known Clients *The following hired Giuseppe Montolo: **Al Eisenmund . Portrayed by José Zúñiga. **William Forrest . Portrayed by an uncredited actor. **Ted Osborn . Portrayed by Martin Mathieu. **Brian Taylor . Portrayed by J.P. Giuliotti. **Betty Wilson . Portrayed by Jamie Tompkins. *The following hired the Bomber: **Brian Cochran . Portrayed by Tom Everett. *The following hired the Sniper: **Brian Cochran **An unnamed client *The following hired the Chemist: **An unnamed client Known Victims *Killed numerous unnamed victims prior to The Job *Unspecified date and location in the U.S.: Barry Winslow *Unspecified dates and locations: **One or two unnamed men **Unnamed lawyer *Unspecified dates from 2012 to 2015: **Baltimore, Maryland, U.S.: Unnamed drug dealer **Unspecified location in Maryland, U.S.: Unnamed woman **Unspecified locations in the U.S.: Two unnamed people *2015: **July 28, unspecified location in the U.S.: Unnamed man **August 13, Tianjin, China: The container storage station chemical explosions : ***The following were killed: ****Unnamed bureaucrat ****172 unnamed people ****Eight unnamed people ***797 unnamed people **November 10, Florence, Colorado, U.S.: ***Giuseppe Montolo ***Unnamed prison guard **December 3, El Paso, Texas, U.S.: Bernard Graff *January 13, 2016, Washington, D.C., U.S.: The Harry & Glenn's Grill and Bar standoff committed by Cat Adams and the Bomber: **Spencer Reid **Attempted to blow the following up: ***David Rossi ***Jennifer Jareau ***Derek Morgan ***Doctor Tara Lewis ***Several unnamed police officers ***Numerous unnamed employees and customers ***Thousands of unnamed bystanders Appearances *Season Eleven **"The Job" **"'Til Death Do Us Part" **"Target Rich" **"Awake" **"Internal Affairs" **"Future Perfect" **"Entropy" **"Derek" **"The Sandman" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Hitmen Category:International Criminals